parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Part 8 - Episode 7 - On Site With Mud, Glorious Mud, with Thomas and His Trusty Friends
This is the next scene and seventh episode in Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Transcript *Narrator: Archie is puffing happily along with his five coaches, then all of a sudden... *Archie: Fizzling fireboxes! Is that the old lightning tree that needs to be repaired? *Thomas: Yes, it is, and it looks like we need Jack and the Pack to help out. *Tillie: I'll call Professor McGonagall and her crew to help out with the lightning tree. (picks up a mobile phone and calls Professor McGonagall and Jack and the Pack to help out) *Narrator: And soon, Scott is on his way with Jack and the Pack. Soon, the machines at work, fixing the old lightning tree. Suddenly, Buster spots some moles, who are digging holes in the team soccer field, and now decides to clean up the mess for the sake. He speeds all around until the field's holes are flat. *Isobella: Help me! Somebody! I'm stuck! I'm just like a see-saw. I am a vintage lorry, who is about to fall off. No matter what I do, I shall have to be very careful, you know. Get me up, and I'll surely help. *Narrator: So Kelly helps Isobella bravely back onto the road with the piano. But when Archie pulls into the station, he suddenly has an accident with another train coming toward him in the opposite direction. Two of his front drive wheels have come off, because he is just like a 2-6-0, so Nelson is coming to help him. He loads Archie onto him, and sets off for the works, as Scott helps out with Archie's drivewheels. *Buster: Ready... *Max: Set... *Monty: Go! *Buster: Me think me can beat Max and Monty to the finish line. *Max: No, he ain't! *Monty: Either or us can! *Narrator: Max and Monty are so busy racing Buster, that they crash into a field, only to let Buster win, when a bull scares them. *Ned: (sighs) I wish I could give the heroes some parts... only if I knock some buildings down. *Narrator: Ned isn't looking where he is going when he suddenly knocks the buildings all down and loads the rubble into the freight cars. This makes Scott jump when he thinks that it's the evil one eyed truck. This forces Patrick to fall into the concrete, forcing Alfie to pick the cat and her kittens, causing Jack to own up by bumping into some bricks, and allowing Ned to run over them. Max and Monty suddenly run into a pipe, causing Byron to rescue Alfie before he sinks, and Oliver in the Pack finds a dinosaur. *Jack: How's it going? Isobella's getting us some oil and we like it when the oil goes onto ourselves. *Archie: Well done, guys! The project for Tornado is complete! Now Tornado can run on the main line! Category:UbiSoftFan94